Arrancar Encyclopeida
by mikerules135
Summary: these are the various shorts on Ichimaru's segement that i made up with various espada's and fraccion please enjoy also the final one an espada takes over the segment ichimaru is pissed.


Arrancar Encyclopedia: Grimmjow

Ichimaru: Hi there today we will be talking about Grimmjow.

(Points to screen with stick showing clips of Grimmjow)

Ichimaru: Grimmjow as you know is the 6th Espada of Aizen's ranks his Ressurecion form is

Pantera as he battled ichigo to the death however he was attacked afterwards by Noitora and since then we don't know what happened to him. Where is he anyway?

(Out in the dessert grimmjow is lying on the ground)

Grimmjow: jeez when in the hell of it am going to get some airtime I need a fricken medic over here!

Arrancar Encyclopedia: Rajik

Ichimaru: today we will discuss the 10th Espada Rajik.

(Points to screen showing clips of Rajik Fisher)

Ichimaru: Rajik is the little brother of Grand Fisher he is far superior to his brother

And was originally ranked the 2nd Espada of the original Esapda but after Lord Aizen returned with the Hogyuku all former Espada were considered obsolete however Rajik was given the position of the 10th Espada which makes him the weakest of all of the espada. So how does that make you feel rajik?

Rajik: it matters not which rank I am as long as I am still with Lord Aizen my plans will go on unhinged.

Ichimaru: should I tell the audience you're true from?

(Rajik cold stare)

Ichimaru: (chuckles nervesouly) never mind.

Arrancar Encyclopedia: Haibel's Fraccion

Ichimaru: today we will be discussing Haibel's fraccion.

(Shows clips of Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun)

Ichimaru: the first one is Apache her ressurecion form is called Cierva

The second one is Mila Rose her ressurecion form is called Leona

And finally there is Sun-Sun her ressurecion form is called Anaconda

The three of them together are pure force of destruction but all of three of them

Are either hot headed or just plain stupid.

Apache: HEY!

Ichimaru: hmm? What?

Apache: don't you dare call of us stupid or hot headed!

Mila Rose: yeah were anything but that!

Sun-Sun: just for the record those two are just slowing me and Haibel-sama down

We would be far better off without them.

Mila Rose: what the hell Sun-Sun?!  
Apache: whose side are you on anyway?!

Sun-Sun: I only speak the truth you two have caused more blunders

Then I can remember.

Both: your dead you bitch!!

(Sounds of the two of them trying to attack Sun-Sun in the background)

Ichimaru: (shakes head) poor haibel how does she put up with this?

Arrancar Encyclopedia: Stark and Linnette

Ichimaru: today we will be discussing Stark and Linnette.

(shows clips of the two of them)

Ichimaru: Stark is the 1st Espada therefore making him the strongest espada

However as shown Linnette is apparently a piece of him as the two of them become one as show by his ressurecion form. So linnette are you like stark's daughter or something?

Linnette: no I'm a part of him I'm not biologically related to him at all.

Ichimaru: but the two of you are part of the same body right?

Linnette: yeah what of it?

Ichimaru: well since the two of you are in the same body that counts in blood right?

Linnette: no no no! You got it all wrong!

Ichimaru: so has he gotten you anything for your birthday yet or wait do the two of you have the same birthday?

Linnette: Shut the hell up already!!

Arrancar Encylopedia: Yammy

Ichimaru: today we will be discussing about yammy.

(Shows clips of yammy)

Ichimaru: Yammy is part of the 10th Espada Rajik Fisher's fraccion he is very ill tempered and

Will even turn on his comrades if provoked as many of you have learned Yammy is actually the zero espada making his ressurecion form the strongest of all of the arrancars. Come to think of it why is he a part of Rajik's fraccion if he's an espada in secret?

(Yammy walks in)

Yammy: eh…. I like the old bastard anyway he and I have a bit of a bond so that's why I haven't killed him or taken his place I mean if he pisses me off then you know in split second I'll tear open his skull but you know he's cool.

Ichimaru: uh-huh sooooo…. Is there anything that doesn't piss you off?

Yammy: nah in fact you're pissing me off right now.

ichimaru: what why?

Yammy: you're standing funny.

Ichimaru: that's not a very good reas-

Yammy: Up yours!!

Arrancar Encyclopeida: Rajik's Fraccion

Ichimaru: today we will be discussing Rajik's fraccion

(Shows clips)

Ichimaru: the first one is Goro his Ressurecion form is Kumo as you can he takes the form of that a spider makes you want to squish him dosen't it?

The second is Hisako Qufang she is the little sister of Shawlong Qufang her ressuricon form is Zetsumaryu it's almost like her brothers her speed increases also when she releases her zanpaktou.

Now normally Yammy would also be a part of Rajik's fraccion but only when he doesn't release his zanpaktou you know come to think of it Rajik has to put up with a hot headed flirtatious girl. Another pubescent boy but more level headed but still a pain and finally a giant muscle bound freak. Boy how do you put up with it?

Rajik: you get use to it.

(The three fraccion are playing cards)

Yammy: I raise 100 yen.

Goro: (draws card) uh….. Hisako.

Hisako: yeah.

Goro: not that I'm not having fun or anything but did we have to use your deck of cards to gamble?

Hisako: why what's wrong with my cards?

Yammy: well for one thing dumbass they all have naked guys on them!!

(Shows cards censored)

Hisako: (blushes a bit at a card showing renji naked) I'm sorry what?

Goro: (groans) hey wait a minute that isn't a card in your hand that's a photo when did you get that?

Hisako: I know a guy. (Shows hisako giving Ichimaru a sack of money)

Ichimaru: I wonder what I should buy with my bribe money.

Rajik: what?

Ichimaru: nothing!

Rajik: (why do I feel like hisako did something wrong?) (sighs)

Arrancar Encylopedia: Uniforms

Ichimaru: today we will be discussing the uniforms of the arrancars.

(it shows he's next to a black board)

(draws uniforms)

Ichimaru: the arrancars and espada are allowed to choose the style of their clothing

afterwards it is swen by volunteered fraccion last week was Linette and we all know what her uniform looks like.

Linette: (distance) I heard that!

Ichimaru: this week is Hisako Qufang's turn let's see hows she's doing.

(Turns on camera showing hisako sow together some clothes)

Ichimaru: hey hisako how goes the desining for my uniform I asked for?

Hisako: great check it out. (smiles while showing a beautiful hand woven uniform)

Ichimaru: uh…. There seems to be a hole in the front of the pants are you not done yet?

Hisako: no I'm done (blushes) you wanna come up here and try it on?

Ichimaru: (water drop) I think I'll pass.

Arrancar Encyclopedia: Las Noches

Ichimaru: today we will be discussing the building designs of Las noches.

Ichimaru: Las Noches as you know is the home and fortress to the arrancars and espada's

Personally designed by lord aizen however beforehand we had many other designs suggested.

(It shows next to ichimaru Linette, Charollete, and Hisako Qufang.)

Ichimaru: so guys show them your designs.

Linette: (photo) I drew this beforehand and it got rejected and it looked so cool too.

(it shows it is a design of a giant gingerbread house)

Charollete: I wanted to express my apreciaton to lord aizen so I made this for him.

Ichimaru: uh…… that's a photo of yourself.

Charollete: I know and what is a better gift of beauty then me?

Ichimaru: right wheres your building design?

Charollete: the what now?

Ichimaru: never mind. (turns to hisako) so what about you hisako what did you do?

Hisako: well I got some photos from these magazines I found in some catalogs check it out.

(it shows it is a mansion but with men in attractive positions)

Ichimaru: you got this out of a magazine called playgirl right?

Hisako: yeah so what's your point?

(Groans)

Arrancar Encylopedia: Bankai

(the spotlight comes on but instead it shows Rajik)

Rajik: greetings today we will be discussing Bankai.

(it shows he is next to a black board showing various clipped on photos of the captains)

Rajik: (shifts up glasses) Bankai is the final form of the zanpaktou only soul reapers of the highest power are able to obtain this power as you have seen before (points to photo of byakuya) Byakukya Kuchki

Defeated Zommari with his bankai which has the ability of splitting into a million beautiful flower petals next (points to photo of Mayuri) Mayuri Kurosuchi defeated Aporro Granz with his Bankai however due to certain circumstances it is hard to understand the full power of his bankai. Next i-

(Loud banging is heard as it shows Hisako and Goro piling furniture blocking the door)

Ichimaru: (behind door) Let me in damn it!! It's my segment! What the hell do you think you're doing?!

Hisako: pipe down will ya (grunts lifting chair up to block door) this is the boss's time to shine.

Goro: uh…. Why is he doing this again?

Hisako: did you forget Rajik-sama can do bankai too dumbass!

Goro: No needs to get all testy you bitch!

Hisako: (rolls up sleeve) why you-

Ichimaru: shoot to kill shinzo. (ichimaru's blade is shown cutting slowly through the door.

Goro: b-boss he's cutting through what should w-

(it shows rajik is gone)

Hisako: oh you've gotta be (feels a tap on her shoulder)

Ichimaru: (same expression but with fire in the background) now then we need to talk.

(Both scream)

End.

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
